


The Eleven O'Clock Number

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-01
Updated: 2005-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"...Please just… Can you just give me this?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eleven O'Clock Number

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Love Theme](http://incendiarywits.livejournal.com/35704.html#cutid1), but, handily you don't have to have read it to read this!

Logan gets the text message as he's pulling on his shirt and feeling guilty.

Kendall's long gone, she's not big on post-coital… anything. He thinks maybe she's going shopping.

And every time, every damn time he comes in Kendall he thinks of Lilly and his dad. It isn't sexy so much, but it's therapeutic. Logan's the closest he's ever been to understanding Lilly and he's still light-years off.

He doesn't think of Veronica. Not ever. Except she's always buzzing in the back of his brain, the thing he's trying to forget.

Logan leaves the last few buttons of his shirt undone and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. It's from Veronica and Logan doesn't want to read anything she has to say, but he's a masochist and does.

_I'm ok. Need 2 see u. Camelot 30min?_

Logan types out a snarky "burn in hell" and is about to press 'send' when he hears the television Kendall has turned on in the other room.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you breaking news. A Neptune High school bus has-"

_ok_

She's already there when he gets to the Camelot, standing on the balcony looking out towards the parking lot. Logan can't figure out want he wants more, to run to her or run away. It's his usual reaction to Veronica.

But then, she was almost on a school bus that took a header into the ocean. He won't lose Veronica too. He won't lose her like that.

He takes the steps two at a time.

When he reaches her she won't look at him. Logan is suddenly furious. He isn't her dog on a leash, he isn't her Duncan.

"Why Miss Mars, whatever would your boyfriend say?"

It seems like it takes years, but Veronica finally turns. He has never seen her look so shell-shocked, like something behind her eyes is broken. Even in the darkest days last summer, even in the days after Lilly, she'd had a spark that's been put out now.

"Veronica…" he reaches towards her but before he can tenderly touch her cheek she has her hands on his chest and is pushing him against a wall. "Wha-"

"Shut up. Okay?" She fumbles in her pocket before producing a key and unlocking the door.

Veronica pulls him inside and before the door has fully slammed shut she is kissing him, close mouthed and hard.

Logan's hand slips under her hair to the soft skin of her neck, angling her head back and kissing her thoroughly. She murmurs indistinctly against his mouth, her hands running up his back.

Veronica keeps stepping into his personal space and as much as Logan has wanted to hold her over the past few months he has to keep stepping back so that he can continue to kiss her.

The back of Logan's calves hit the bed, to his surprise, and he sits, tugging Veronica with him.  
Sitting on his lap, still kissing him, Veronica undoes the buttons of his shirt. Logan knows she noticed the undone ones, the missing ones.

He knows she knows, maybe even tasted Kendall on his mouth. And she's still kissing him, still running her fingers along his skin. It doesn't make sense. Whoever this girl is, she's not Veronica, but Logan's not stupid enough to call her on it. Not when she's kissing her way down his neck and sliding his shirt off.

Veronica curls her fingers into his shoulders so hard it hurts. She's shaking against him, biting at his lips, and Logan realizes that something is very wrong. She watched a bus full of her friends go over a cliff not an hour ago.

Logan runs a hand from the top of her head down her back and closes his mouth, covering her lips, jaw, neck with chaste, gentle kisses.

"Hey," he breathes against her mouth as she explores his back, traces the scars they'd mapped out together.

"Don't, okay? Please just… Can you just give me this?"

It should probably sting Logan that Veronica's using him. But she's not with Duncan. She's in his arms, he's in hers, for however long she needs him. Logan can live with that.

"Yeah." He strokes her hair as they lay down side-by-side, facing each other.

Veronica tentatively scoots towards him and rests her head awkwardly on his chest. Logan puts his arm around her and pulls her closer, as close as she will go, until a piece of paper couldn't get between them. There is everything between them.

Logan closes his eyes, savoring the feel of the girl he cares about mashed up against him. He feels her breathing even out and realizes that they are breathing in unison. He drifts off to sleep smiling.

Logan wakes to the distinctly unpleasant sensation of Veronica rolling away from him. She sits on the edge of the bed, runs her hands through her hair and stands. She walks over to the door.

"I'm gonna go now."

"Okay. I'll be-"

"Don't. Logan, please. This was just… Don't, okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
